Humagons: Episode 13
The next day... ( Red parks his blazing red car ) Red) So... Jean) So what? Red) You're better, right? Jean) Yeah... Red) Then how about we kiss? Jean) No... Red) Why not? Jean) Just because... Red) What! Did you find another man...Are you cheating on me?! Jean) No, you're my only man... Red) Then why don't we just kiss? Jean) Because it's not the best time -_-''' '''Red) Oh come on! Jean) It isn't... Red) Bluffing... Jean) *Opening car door* I'm not... Red) Then were do you think you're going! Jean) *Walks out* I have to take some test...*Door closes* ---- Pyrus) Today is the day... C22Helios) =D APW) Wait...What's special about today, again? Pyrus) You're just going to have to wait until later... APW) Really! Evil You) COME ON! I WANT TO KNOW! Pyrus) TO BAD, I CAN'T DO ANY SPOILERS! Evil You) ERR! Pyrus) BARK...BARK, DOGGY, BARK! ---- Hours later.... Wolf) Yeah...I hate that too... Kate) I mean, seriously...Some people need to grow up... Wolf) Like Red... Kate) Yes, like Red...He's such a jerk... Wolf) *In head* And you're my cheating jerk... Kate) I saw what he did to you yesterday, the way you were ganged up on wasn't right... Wolf) I know, it wasn't... Kate) You know...You should tell a teacher here... Wolf) Nah...It'll just be a-''' '''Red) Hey Wolf... Wolf) Speaking of him...*Turns around* What? Red) I wanted to say I'm sorry... Wolf) Like you mean it... ( Mark and John creep up behind Wolf ) Red) I really do mean it... Kate) Yeah right...YOU HAVE BEEN A JERK TO HIM...HOW CAN I ACCEPT KNOWING THAT! Red) Am I talking to you? Kate) Now you-''' '''( Wolf puts his hand out ) Wolf) This is my business...I can handle it... Red) Wow... Wolf) Red...I don't accept Red) Well then...Boys, get him! ( Mark and John grab and hold Wolf back ) Wolf) OH GOOD! RED, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HIDE BEHIND PEOPLE NOW TOO! Red) I don't... Wolf) YEAH RIGHT! WHAT'S THIS! Red) IT'S JUST... ( Red walks closer to Wolf and dumps his tray on him ) ( Food splatters on Wolf's shirt ) ( All the students start to stare, while Kyle keeps the teachers talking outside the lunchroom ) Wolf) ... John and Mark) COME ON...HIT HIM! ( Red holds his tray up, ready to smash it into Wolf's skull ) Kate) ...*Walks away* Red) This is going to be-''' '''Jean) STOP! Red) ...*Slams the tray into Wolf's knee* ( Mark and John quickly let go of Wolf ) ( Wolf falls to the ground, holding his knee ) Jean) YOU IDIOT! ( Jean quickly heads towards Wolf ) Jean) Red...I like you and all, but you're going too far...Just leave him alone, he's not worth it... Red) ...Now, you're going to tell me what to do! Jean) Yes, since you can't! Red) Then if I can't... ( Red pushes Jean ) ( Jean lands on the floor ) Jean) ... ( Jean moves towards Wolf, checking his knee ) Jean) *Touches Wolf's knee cap* Does that hurt? Wolf) ...*Bangs arm against the ground* Yes! ( Wolf's face turns to an angry look, instead of a depressed or in-pain look ) Red) LEAVE HIM BE! Jean) NO! Kate) See... Teacher) ... Humagons: Episode 14 Grade of Humagons: Episode 13? S A B C D F Category:Humagons 1 Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Red Category:Humagons: John Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Mark Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Pyrus Category:Humagons: Kate Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Evil You